The present invention relates generally to information processing, and more particularly to delegation of data entry tasks by a primary user to one or more delegate users.
It is not uncommon for enterprise data processing systems to make use of web-based applications as user interfaces to the systems. As one example, an enterprise expense reimbursement system may support the use of a web-based user data entry application that runs on a networked personal computer and allows an employee to enter an itinerary, travel expenses, lodging expenses, accounting codes and other information into input fields in a data entry screen called up through a web browser. The entered data is transmitted to an application server for processing of the entered data.
One advantage of web-based data entry applications is that they are available to any employee with web access, whether the employee is working side-by-side with other employees or remotely. If an employee using a web-based data entry application cannot provide all of the information required by the application (for example, required accounting codes) and has no one nearby to ask, the employee must at least temporarily leave the data entry application and try to acquire the necessary information from another employee before returning to the data entry application to complete the data entry process. The steps described above are time consuming and distracting both for the employee who must interrupt the data entry task to ask for help and for any employee who is asked to provide such help.
There is a need for an information data entry system that does not require the use of “off-line” data acquisition of the type described above.